Business Intelligence (BI) analysis of very large data (often referred to as “big data”) and a rapidly increasing number of users are presenting challenges for BI vendors, as well as database engine vendors. Traditional hardware (HW) concepts, such as Row-based databases and multidimensional on-line analytical processing (OLAP) approaches utilizing current HW do not provide sufficient speed and scalability to respond to current BI challenges, and thus a need exists.
By way of example, there is a need for speed and flexibility in ad-hoc reporting, big data analysis, scalability in terms of number of concurrent users, and processing complexity of business data models in a current dynamically changing environment.